Winter's Influence
by circinusphoenix
Summary: Christmas Oneshot HHr, RL, NG. In the snowy grounds of Hogwarts, Harry may find that not all gifts can be wrapped.


**A/N - Here is my Christmas one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it**

_Winter's Influence_

As the snow fell in its harmonious and quiet way, Harry looked up and closed his eyes; breathing in the cool winter air.

Closing the heavy wooden door behind him, Harry bundled his black cloak close to him, and fixed his scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf to cover his neck from the light, constant wind.

Looking about, Harry smiled delightfully at the scene before him. The hills and mountains that bordered the horizon were like icebergs standing stagnant in an ocean of white; trees clinging to the sides like tiny icicles. Most of the grounds were covered in a hushed blanket of alabaster snow; unblemished and clear, while near the castle, small trails marked the paths students took to the greenhouses, Hagrid's Hut, or to the path for the carriages. In peripheries, jumbles of footprints and built up piles of snow marked the spots students had indulged in playful snowball fights.

The weather neglected the snow for a while now, and Harry was pleased to see it return. He did enjoy the clear blue skies that helped colour the world in bright shades in the midday, and dark blues at night; but having the snow fall gave a sense of calm to the land. It seemed not only to blanket the ground, but the sound, the air, and the mood as well.

Time seemed to slow when snow fell from the sky, and as Harry started his walk, he made his quiet way down a less used path towards the Black Lake—purposely taking quiet steps. His black winter hikers crunched against the snow as he walked, and he turned back to see Hogwarts looking like something out of a dream, with its towers fading in the white as they climbed upwards, and the roofs and windows covered in icing-like snow.

Turning back, he smiled again, and continued on silently.

Harry always loved winter at Hogwarts. Not only because Christmas, but because of the atmosphere the castle seemed to be filled with during the holidays. Hogwarts seemed warm before Christmas, with amber lanterns lighting the halls, warm and crackling fires students would huddle near to stay warm, and even in the Great Hall, the house tables seemed to glow from the firelight, and the expressions on everyone's faces.

It was always before Christmas too, like the building anticipation of a runner before the gun sounding. After Christmas, Hogwarts simply seemed cold, and everyone looked about finished with winter. The lights faded from warm amber to pale yellow, the Great Hall found itself looking grey, and dull, and the house tables lost their cozy brown tint, turning dark and uncompromising auburn.

But Harry did not want to think of January. It was the heart of December, and Christmas was just close enough to be excited about. He continued is walk, hopped down a small ledge, and found himself next to the completely flat, white expanse that was the Black Lake in winter.

Harry did not plan to walk the whole day, no, just to the lake. Beginning his search, he soon found a good rock to prop up against, and relieve the work on his legs. He wiped off some of the snow with his coat sleeve, and leaned against it easily. The rock was immensely cold, but he allowed his rear to numb as he looked out over the dreary stretch of lake, masked slightly from the falling snow.

Harry did go on this walk to see and envelope himself in the winter weather and revel in the contrast between the warm and welcoming castle, and the cool and peaceful outdoors; but he also came to think of something that was troubling him. Although Christmas was still two days away, he still had one gift left to get. All the others were easy to pick.

Harry got a pair of league quality keeper gloves for Ron, which was the first and easiest gift to get, since he pointed it out to Harry on their first day in Hogsmede. An invisibility cloak was what Harry got for both Ginny and Neville as an inside joke; since Ron developed a knack for finding them in the castle since they started dating, thinking they were snogging most of the time, which they were usually not.

A book titled "Mysterious and Mind-boggling Creatures" was going to Luna as another inside joke, since Ron was going insane with Luna trying to prove to him some of these creatures existed. They started dating a few weeks before Ginny and Neville, and Harry always laughed when he saw the two of them together—simply because it was such an odd couple, yet it worked so well.

Harry also got a few other gifts for his friends and family—even a gift for the Dursley's—but the last gift, the last one for him to get, and the one causing him the most trouble, was Hermione's.

He thought it over for nights, yet could not figure anything. A book was too impersonal, an item from the twin's joke shop would not be good enough, and most other things Harry thought would be either too big, too noisy, or simply too un-Hermione like to get.

It bugged him a lot too, because of how he was feeling about Hermione. Since the summer, he began having feelings for Hermione—as more than a friend. So many things he started finding cute, or interesting, or yes—even hot, for a lack of better words. This building in Harry's core continued all through November, and early in December, he found it hard to keep his emotions checked.

He started feeling strange around her, fumbling with simple things, and constantly messing up with his magic—exponentially worst the closer she was to him. Harry did not feel right talking to Ron about it, since they finally got to dating, and only just broke up on Halloween, so he went to the only other person he felt alright with it: Sirius.

It was a miracle that Harry found out the two-way mirror Sirius gave him still worked a bit. The day Sirius fell through the Veil of Death, he had the other mirror with him (he told Harry later, he always kept it with him incase Harry ever wanted to reach him). Harry could not see Sirius in the mirror, but he could still talk to him. The day he found out, he almost screamed like a little girl when Sirius' voice talked back through the mirror.

Sirius gave good advice though. It seemed he did it with James as well in regards to Lily—although James was much more arrogant than Harry. Mentioning the coming of Christmas, Sirius suggested getting her a present that meant something, and could easily let him tell Hermione how he felt.

The only problem of course, was finding that gift. Harry looked everywhere; Hogsmede, Diagon Alley, even some muggle shops; yet as far as he could search, he could not find that gift.

He hoped that perhaps, taking this walk in the cold and snow, he could figure a gift out. He continued to look out over the covered lake, and rubbed his cheeks and nose with his hands to stop the prickling of the cold.

What could he get for Hermione that would both be a good gift, but he meaningful as well? He sighed, and rubbed his forehead as his mind continued to stay as blank as the sky above him.

Feeling his hands and his nose, and perhaps a few other parts becoming numb from the cold, Harry decided to go back to the castle. He hoped something would pop into his head over a gift to get her, but like the last two weeks, nothing came.

Walking back slowly through the snow, he was surprised to see the dark form of a person walking down the path towards the lake. They contrasted greatly against the white snow on the ground, as well as the thick layer of snowflakes that were cascading from the sky like water from a waterfall. Moving closer, Harry felt a shiver unrelated to the cold shoot through him from his numb toes, to his cool cheeks, to his cold fingers.

It was Hermione. She was slowly trudging her way through the snowy path, and had her head trained on the ground. Approaching, she looked up and almost fell backwards noticing Harry.

'Harry! Oh my, in this snow, I couldn't see you' she exclaimed, smiling and rubbing her rosy cheeks.

_She looks great_ was Harry's first thought, which made him smile, but nervous. She was decked in wonderfully picturesque winter clothes, with her brown boots and dark brown pants which were soaked slightly at the bottoms. Her deep red winter coat looked like something out of a late 19th century painting of a classic Christmas scene, and like Harry, she had her crimson and gold Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, with the long ends hanging down her front.

Coming closer to Harry quietly, she fixed her red wool toque which had cutely pushed itself down when she looked up. Harry thought she looked utterly adorable with the snow falling on her, and the cold making her face bright and her cheeks blushed. Straightening her coat, she came closer, and Harry felt his heart rate increase as she slowly came closer.

'You know, it's amazing I found you' she said, brushing back some of her brown rippled hair, and causing the snow that built up in it to fall to tumble to the ground.

'You were looking for me?' Harry asked simply, glancing around to see they were completely alone, surrounded by white walls of snow.

'Yes, I was wondering were you had gone off too' she stated.

'Oh, I went down to the lake. Just thinking about stuff' Harry said quietly, looking away from her for a moment.

'I see, did you want to head back to the castle?' she inquired, wiping some snow away from her eyes. Harry agreed, and they started walking back.

'So what were you thinking about?' Hermione asked, as she walked in front of Harry.

'You' Harry blurted out.

'Sorry?'

'You're uh . . . gift. You're gift. I haven't gotten it yet' Harry replied shakily. He could not believe how close he came to her finding out. She looked back, smiled, and continued on. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

'I haven't gotten your gift either' Hermione divulged as they came to a bend in the path, were it got wider. Hermione waited for Harry, and they then continued on side by side.

'You haven't?' Harry asked.

'I honestly don't know what to get you.' Harry smiled with the revelation, and they continued on through the snow and the quiet falling snow.

'Want any hints?' Harry asked after a few quiet moments. Hermione laughed, and wrapped her arm around Harry's. The move made a shiver spark all the way down to Harry's fingers, and he could feel his breath become stuttered for a moment.

'Sure' Hermione responded.

'OK, um . . . .' Harry started, trying to get his mind back into thinking, and away from day dreaming about himself and Hermione.

'Something that tells me you know me well. Something that isn't superficial' Harry stipulated. Hermione looked off for a moment, and nodded.

'Alright, that makes sense. I have a couple of ideas. Would you like a hint for me?' she inquired. Harry agreed, and she thought for a moment.

'For me, something heartfelt would be best. I love it when people give me gifts not because it's Christmas, but because they want to, and they give something that is just so wonderful; regardless of size. Those are things I love to get on Christmas. I try to move away from just wanting presents for presents, because that's not what Christmas means to me.'

'So what does Christmas mean to you?' Harry asked as they came closer to the castle, and it swam into view through the dense falling snow. Hermione took a deep breath, and squeezed onto Harry's arm tighter, moving closer as well.

'Christmas to me, is expressing one's love to another. People should get gifts for people because they want to, not because they have to. They don't have to be items either. Sometimes, a hug or a kiss can be a much better present than say, a broom stick or a new quill. That's what's Christmas means to me. People who like Christmas only for the presents I find are shallow, and don't really take Christmas for what it should be.'

She looked up at Harry for reassurance, and he nodded, and shakily smiled back. Her face was so clear and bright in the snow; the urge to just hold her tightly and kiss her was running madly through Harry's mind. So much so that as they came closer to the front doors of the castle, Harry's mind was still day dreaming profusely about kissing her, and in such a state, he neglected to notice a mound of snow that was piled up on his side of the path. Taking a step, his foot stumbled on the pile, and he—along with Hermione—came crashing down into the snow. Hitting his right foot, Harry twisted in mid-fall to land on his back, while Hermione's arm came loose from Harry's, and she fell forwards—right on top of Harry.

Gaining his breath for a moment, Harry looked up to find the snow was not falling in his eyes, but rather brown, slightly frizzed and rippled hair was. Harry moved some of it out of his eyes, and looked down at his chest to find Hermione's head sitting near his neck.

Hermione was laughing like Harry never seen. He was going to ask if she was alright, but she looked up at Harry, and the laughter became infectious, and soon he was laughing too. She put her head back on his chest, and her hands found themselves on Harry's sides, which made him feel very warm. Harry put his hands on her back, and was rubbing the back of her coat softly.

_This could be it_ he thought, as he looked back down at the top of Hermione's head. The smell of her honeysuckle hair was influencing the air around Harry, and he could feel his desire to kiss Hermione grow. She looked up again, and the look in her eyes made Harry slowly push himself lower, so they were closer.

Just as he came to her eye level, and he could feel her deep breaths, and her hands pushing firmly against him, a thump came near by. Looking up, Harry realized what the sound was from; a snowball.

'Hey you two! Get a room!' yelled Ron, as he lobbed another snowball, that landed on Hermione's back with a thud. She squeaked, and threw her hands over her head, and Harry—mixed with an anger for Ron, and playfulness for Hermione—rolled over so he was on top of her, and she looked up in surprise.

'I got him' Harry said, as another snowball came crashing down near the two. Harry raised himself up, and took a few steps closer to Ron; pulling out his wand, and pointing it at the ground.

'Quam Niveorbis Plures' Harry spoke, and all the snow on the ground near Harry bound itself into hundreds of snowballs. Harry moved over, and just as another snow ball came from Ron, he blasted a few dozen at Ron. Ron leapt for cover under some snow, and after the third and forth round of Harry's snowballs, he finally surrendered, and ran as fast as possible into the castle.

Harry, feeling triumphant with his victory, walked over to Hermione, and helped her to her feet. She thanked Harry, and smiled brightly at him.

'My humble protector' she professed, making Harry laugh, and take a bow. Smiling, she came close to Harry, stood on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks were still freezing, but her warm lips touching made him suddenly feel very, very warm. She retracted slowly, and continued to smile at Harry. He was dazed for a moment, but looked back down, and smiled.

'Shall we continue me-lady?' Harry asked, bowing again, and holding out his arm. She smiled again, her cheeks still rosy red from the cold and blushing, and gladly accepted his arm.

They walked into the Entrance Chamber, and separated, since Hermione needed to go to the library, and Harry to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was upset to see her go, but he was glad about his walk. The time with Hermione was amazing, and the whole winter atmosphere made it all the better. Ron was going to get a beating from interrupting what was developing into quite the moment, but Harry was beaming as he started his way to the Tower.

He knew a perfect gift to get for Hermione.

--

Christmas Eve came after two long, and snow filled days. Harry had heaps of fun in those days, with snowball fights, relaxing in the warm Gryffindor Common Room loosing at chess to Ron, and spending time with Hermione. They spent time doing almost everything, and Harry loved it. He was still very jittery around her sometimes, but he was getting used to seeing her in such a wonderful light, and was finding more and more things about her that made his mind turn mush, and his heart feel warm.

At night, Harry and most of the other Gryffindor students stayed in the common room. There were only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and a couple of other students left. Hermione's parents went to see relatives in the United States, so Hermione stayed at Hogwarts; something Harry had no troubles with of course. Ron's parents were in France with the Delacour's, so they stayed as well.

'Hey, you two keep it clean' Ron told Ginny and Neville. Neville was sitting on one of the cracked red leather arm chairs, with Ginny sitting on his lap. They were just sitting from what Harry could see—looking at the crackling fire in the hearth.

Ginny got a little upset with this, but Hermione beat her at throwing a pillow at Ron's head.

'Oh Ron, let them be, it's Christmas Eve' she said heatedly.

'Alright, alright. Sorry Gin' Ron said. Ginny thanked Hermione with a smile, and gave a placid smile to Ron, before looking back to Neville. She mumbled something to him, and he nodded. They stood up, and this time it was Hermione who wondered about them.

'Where are you guys going?' she asked.

'To the Kitchens. We'll be back in a little bit' Ginny answered, grasping Neville's hand as they started their way out.

'Don't stop to snog too much' Harry announced to them as they left through the portrait hole. Harry heard Ginny sigh, and he laughed knowing full well there would be some detours in their travels.

'I think it's cute they're dating' Hermione expressed happily, as she turned back towards the fire. Harry agreed, as did Ron, though he was a little more cautious.

'Oh com'on Ron, you'll never like anyone that goes out with Ginny' Hermione asserted.

'No, that's not true. Harry was alright . . . weird because he's my best mate, but alright. I guess Neville is alright as well.'

'Alright? Neville is sweet, and he's a gentleman too. They're a good match' Hermione responded.

'OK, I don't mind them dating. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go give Luna her gift' Ron stated, getting up from his seat.

'But it's not Christmas Day yet' Harry said, looking at his watch. It was late, just a little after eleven-thirty, but most people waited until the morning. Ron moved into the darkness, up the staircase to the dormitory, and Harry looked to Hermione, who gave him just as confused a look as he gave her. Ron came back after a few moments with a small wrapped box, and then answered Harry's question as he re-entered the amber flicker from the fireplace.

'I know, but Luna has this tradition with her family were you open one gift the night before. She wants to open mine, so I'm going over there. Plus her family believes in being with people you care about at midnight, or something. Anyways, I should go. See you later' he finished quickly as he sidestepped towards the portrait hole, and the dark shadows. Harry and Hermione waved from their seats on the couch, and he waved back as he opened the portrait hole, casting light from the hallway in the room, before turning, and running out.

It was only Harry and Hermione left in the dark, fire lit common room. The snow outside was still falling, and was slowly building up on the window ledges.

'So did you figure out a gift for me?' Harry asked Hermione after a few moments of silence in the room, with the snaps and crackles of the fire simplifying the atmosphere.

'I think I did. I'll have to see when I give you it' she explained quietly. 'Did you find something for me?'

'I did, although I don't know if you'll like it or not' Harry answered, looking over at her and seeing her smile sweetly at him.

'I'm sure I'll like it' she said. Harry smiled at her, feeling yet another shiver run through his fingers, and looked back at the fire. It was the night before Christmas, and he wanted to breathe in every last second of the atmosphere, the anticipation, and the tranquility of it all. He closed his eyes, and allowed the seasoned smell of the common room to fill his head, and he sighed lightly with contentment.

'Are you alright?' Hermione asked. Harry opened his eyes, and looked down at the other end of the couch to see Hermione looking at him, her eyes drooping slightly.

'I'm fine, just enjoying the quietness' Harry admitted. She smiled at him, and moved her blanket.

'Harry, do you mind?' she asked, motioning herself toward him. Harry shook his head, and she quietly moved across the couch. The leather creaked and whined lightly as she slid, and stopped once she rearranged herself, and Harry moved so he was on an angle in the corner. She leaned back, and her back lay across Harry's chest, and her head rested easily on Harry's right shoulder. She pulled the red blanket she had over the both of them, and she sighed deeply as she pulled the blanket tight, and nestled herself in.

All the time, Harry was getting warmer by the second. Harry was drowning in so many wonderful feelings these past few days, it was beyond him. The winter snow, the cool atmosphere in the air, the warm and inviting common room, and now, sitting on an old couch with the girl he loves, on Christmas Eve in front of the fire. Harry was smiling before his thoughts were even done, and he felt a new found confidence in him.

He wanted to give Hermione her present now. He planned on giving his gift to Hermione in the morning, but it felt too perfect to pass this time alone now. It was a gift that he did not want to be given in front of many people, and doing it now would make this moment beyond picturesque; it would make it into a living dream for Harry.

'Umm, Hermione?'

'Mmhm?' she responded, keeping her eyes closed, and looking peaceful beyond words. Firelight danced playfully on her face and cast it in warm shades of amber and orange. Her hair was simple, but the light from the hearth accentuated the curls as it fell on Harry's shoulder, and the honeysuckle aroma from her intoxicated Harry even more.

Harry was very tempted just to leave her be, and enjoy this moment with Hermione so close, but pushed forward. 'Would you mind, if I gave you my gift now?'

Hermione's eyes opened, and she turned so she faced Harry. 'Sure, you can if you'd like' she said, smiling kindly at Harry.

Tingles again filled Harry's chest with her answer, knowing what his gift was. Hermione was about to move to let him go get it, when he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and motioned her back down.

'Don't worry, I already have it with me.'

'You do?'

'Yes, and I'll give you a hint; you can't wrap it' Harry baited. Hermione's brow lowered, and Harry smiled at her response.

'You can't wrap it?' she asked, and Harry nodded. She stared off into space for a moment in thought, and looked back at Harry.

'I don't know what it is. If you want me to guess, you'll have to give me another hint' she explained. Harry nodded, and thought for a second.

'Alright. You can't wrap it, but it can be used to seal things.' Hermione looked off again, and Harry's heart began beating faster as time moved on, knowing he would soon have to give her his gift.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked at Harry, and a grin grew on her face—her cheeks blushing. 'I know what it is' she stated, and Harry felt shivers in his spine, and could swear the hairs on his neck were standing on end.

'You do?' he asked, his voice shaky once again. She nodded, and she moved closer so she was at eye level with Harry, and made the tingles in Harry's arms feel closer to electrocution.

'Mmhmm, and unfortunately' she whispered, leaning in farther and moving her hands closer to Harry's cheeks, 'it's the same gift I got you.'

Harry was stunned by this, but both he and Hermione beamed intensely at each other. Harry slowly moved forwards, as Hermione did the same, and the two kissed each other slowly, and quietly—still allowing the crackles of the fire to fill the room. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's comfortable and warm form, and she pushed up against him as they deepened their kiss, keeping it gradual and drawn out.

Harry could feel the world slow, and dissolve around him. Hermione felt so fiery next to him, she was the only thing that mattered in the room, or the world for that matter. The sound and glow of the fireplace died, the smell of the common room was shunted away to the aroma of honeysuckle, and the feel of the couch seemed lost as Harry became transfixed in the moment.

As their kiss became a slow and seemingly time-stopping dance, Harry's watch beeped twice, and they parted slowly. Opening his eyes, Harry looked into Hermione's auburn eyes, and smiled brightly at her.

'Merry Christmas Hermione.' She smiled back, and leaned forward so their noses were touching.

'Merry Christmas Harry' she whispered, and the two shared their second kiss.

Soon enough, they quietly fell asleep together on the couch in front of the hearth. As the snow continued to fall outside into the depths of night, Ron entered, and smiled at his two friends on the couch before silently retiring to his dormitory. A few minutes later, Neville and Ginny returned from their walk, and they too smiled happily at Harry and Hermione lying asleep in front of the fire that quietly dwindled, and went out in the early morning.

Ron loved the keeper gloves.

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Everyone have a wonderful holiday, and enjoy the New Year. Please review**

**_Spell / Name Meanings:_**  
**Quam** - L. quam: as . . . as possible  
**Niveorbis** - L. niveus: snowy, orbis: circle, ball  
**Plures** - L. plures: many  
(Quam Niveorbis Plures as many snowy balls as possible) 


End file.
